Sehnsucht
by lilithkiss
Summary: "—Al carajo con eso. Ahora te toca y espero que estés preparada porque voy a destruirte —anunció dando énfasis a la última palabra. Buttercup le sonrió complacida y desafiante. —¿Es una amenaza?—No muñeca, es una jodida promesa" VERDES.


**Sehnsucht**

(alemán; significa deseo, añoranza)

-Butch x Buttercup -

 **ONESHOT**

Edad: 23

 **Advertencia:** no hay trama, sólo sexo explícito y vocabulario vulgar. Fic no beteado, de antemano me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar, espero estos no dificulten su lectura.

 **Comentarios adjuntos:** **Espero que este fic los aleje del aburrida rutina, aunque sea por unos minutos.**

 **Los favs son apreciados, sin embargo los comentarios son atesoraros.**

 **Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las PpG y a los RrB de adolescentes/adultos pueden ir a mi tumblr** **lilithkiss .** **tumblr tagged / lilithkiss-art**

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa volvió a notar algo fuera de lugar.

La televisión no estaba encendida ni los parlantes de la sala sonando a todo volumen al ritmo de alguna canción de Pantera o Megadeth, todo el piso estaba extrañamente silencioso, _de seguro_ para el alivio de sus vecinos.

— _Raro_ — comentó para sí misma sin darle mucha importancia al asunto al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su empolvado traje de heroína con intenciones de intercambiarlo por algo más adecuado para realizar alguna que otra faena hogareña que haya dejado pendiente.

Desabrochó a medio camino la camisa verde lima en la que destacaba un gafete con su nombre en distinguibles letras blancas y se deshizo de sus botas arrojándolas al suelo a medida que se abría paso hasta el refrigerador con intenciones de encontrar de algo fresco de beber.

De seguro Butch no tardaría en regresar.

.

.

.

Afuera, el sol ya se había ocultado hace horas y él ingresa al apartamento que comparten arrojando sus llaves sin cuidado alguno al recipiente de base circular sobre la mesa ubicada al lado de la puerta.

—Nena, ya llegué— le saluda al verla atravesar la sala con una pila de ropa para lavar en mano. El saludo es devuelto sin interés, Buttercup estaba inmersa en encontrar el par de aquel condenado calcetín que había estado buscando desde hace unos buenos 20 minutos, por lo tanto su esposo no recibe la atención ni mucho menos el beso que esperaba obtener.

No fué hasta que aterrizó sus ojos sobre su figura que lo vió por primera vez desde la mañana.

Butch se ve _destruido_ , por decirlo de alguna forma.

Sus ojos saltones e inyectados de rojo rodeados por una tonalidad oscura delatan que desde la noche anterior no los había cerrado por un instante, su uniforme está sucio, rasgado y empolvado; seguramente eso verde y azul era residuo de monstruo. Sus pasos lentos, casi arrastrados lo llevan a desplomarse en aquel sofá desgastado sobre el cual habían compartido interminables noches de pizza, películas de bajo presupuesto y sexo desenfrenado.

Quizás no le había prestado atención últimamente, quizás sus horarios no coincidían como antes o simplemente nunca lo había visto así de agotado, tal vez fue por eso que la revelación que estaba a punto de tener le cayó encima como una pila de ladrillos.

Butch realmente estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas en convertirse en aquel hombre que -según él- ella se merecía, aún cuando él odiaba trabajaar para otroa, a los horarios, las obligaciones y seguir las reglas.

Una noche luego de una acalorada sesión de besos y caricias atrevidas le mencionó aquella meta, o al menos que tenía intenciones de convertirse en un mejor hombre o algo así, ya no recuerda sus exactas palabras... Lo cierto es que no le dio importancia creyendo que sólo se trataba de una linda oferta hecha en el calor del momento.

Hace años que Butch se había alejado de la vida del crimen y aunque aún conserva ciertos aspectos que lo caracterizaban desde la niñez (holgazán, impaciente, destructivo y amante de lo ajeno) al llegar a casa luego de patrullar la ciudad ya no lo encontraba jugando con videojuegos o comiéndose algún sándwich de jamón mal hecho dejando residuos de mayonesa tras él. En los últimas semanas era ella quien llegaría antes para recibirlo tal como pasaba en este instante.

Un deseo repentino se apoderó de su cuerpo y la apartó de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera aquel alto y moreno portador de la _"sustancia X"_ que yacía tirado sobre el sofá. Dejó la pila de ropa sucia a un lado, tratando de aplacar las repentinas ancias que su reciente epifanía había provocado en ella. El RowdyRuff verde era un bastado egoísta con todas las letras, así que el hecho de que "El Señor Centro del Universo" se esforzara en algo más que no sea para su propio beneficio, hacía que sus entrañas se retorcieran a causa de lo importante y amada que eso la hacía sentir.

Caminó hacia él a paso de predador tomándolo por sorpresa cuando se posó sobre su regazo colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de _sus_ caderas. Tras una breve inspección pudo notar que la barba le había crecido considerablemente, las perforaciones en sus orejas destellaban ante la única fuente de luz en la habitación, las bolsas bajo sus ojos poseían una tonalidad liliácea y que sus secos y resquebrajados labios se veían más apetecibles que cualquier manjar en el mundo.

—Te ves peor que la mierda— comentó en un tono serio y burlón al mismo tiempo.

—Vete al carajo— respondió con una sonrisa cansada fingiendo estar ofendido —Butternena— continuó en un suspiro al sentirla acomodarse encima—¿tienes hambre, te parece bien comida china? Butch invita— pronunció esa última oración acompañada de un guiño. Buttercup por su parte tenía en mente otros planes; planes que le hizo saber en un movimiento espiral de caderas acentuado una fricción entre sus pelvis. El ruff le dedidcó por segunda vez una sonrisa cansada.

—Por más de que me encante _follar_ contigo hermosa, ahora estoy molido, pero si me dejas descansar un... — fue interrumpido por una mano sobre sus labios y una mirada hambrienta.

—Cierra la boca Butch.

El moreno obedeció la orden sin peros. Buttercup besó sin frenos, con dientes y lengua hundiendo sus manos en la puntiaguda cabellera masculina mientras que lentamente las manos del ruff subían hasta su cintura para luego bajar hasta sus glúteos, estrujándolos.

En sus años juntos, Buttercup nunca había experimentado tal hambre por su esposo como estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quería rasgar su espalda con sus uñas, morderle los labios y hombros, quería escucharlo gruñir _su_ nombre entre bocanadas de aire. _¡Por Dios!_ Se sentía como toda una predadora sexual lo cual no era nada usual, ¡se suponía que era Butch el predador entre ellos dos!

Espontáneamente como había iniciado el beso, lo terminó, fijándose directamente a las cansadas orbes verdes de su esposo, las cuales ahora lucían un destello de lujuria en ellas. Butch friccionó sus lados, haciéndola sentir sus callosas manos sobre su piel para luego tomar el borde de la playera deportiva que tenía puesta y pasarla por arriba de su cabeza dejándola cubierta únicamente por un sujetador de encaje negro que rara vez usaba y unos viejos shorts hechos de un jean viejo y desgastado.

Embelesado contemplaba la tentadora porción de carne que le había sido expuesta, y es que Butch siempre prestaba especial atención la parte alta de su cuerpo; a sus pechos que subían y bajaban a la par que inhalaba y exhalaba aire así como también a sus semi-marcados abdominales, los cuales nunca dejaban de provocar en él, una mordida a su labio inferior. Sabía lo que en ese instante la sucia mente del ruff estaba maquinando, sin embargo _hoy_ no se lo permitiría.

De un tirón se deshizo de la camisa abotonada que vestía ganándose un _"!Ey¡"_ para luego silenciarlo con una mirada asesina.

Al igual que sucedía con su esposo, la parte alta de su musculoso cuerpo hacía que se le juntara saliva en la boca. Para ser justa admitiría que los tres RowdyRuff Boys tenían un físico delectable, mas el que era de su pertenencia se llevaba todos los galardones, siendo el más alto, moreno y musculoso entre sus hermanos, desde un principio había sido el más llamativo ante sus ojos..

Sus acentuados abdominales nunca faltaron en captar su atención, incluso cuando eran enemigos, y ahora que lo tenía bajo suyo no hacían más que incentivar a sus manos a pasarlas sobre ellos. Butch por su parte se dejaba hacer cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras ella devoraba su cuello y hombros con besos tibios y eventuales mordiscos, rastrillando sus uñas sobre su nuca y parte de su cuero cabelludo, ganándose roncos sonidos en el proceso.

Continuó descendiendo dejando saliva y marcas en el trayecto, incluso en un momento se recolocó de lugar, abandonando su puesto sobre el regazo del ruff para colocarse de rodillas sobre el suelo, observándolo con verdes ojos cargados de lascivas intenciones.

No fue hasta que le abrió la cremallera que Butch se reincorporó para mirarla con alerta y sorpresa plasmados en su rostro. No es como que nunca le hubiera dado sexo oral por que sí lo había hecho, sin embargo era algo de lo cual una idea mal infundada debido a malas relaciones pasadas con personas del sexo opuesto, le impedía disfrutar como tal. Así que solía evitarlo. Generalmente quedaba a cargo de Butch complacerla oralmente, de ahí la sorpresa a lo largo de sus apuestas facciones.

A pesar de estar de rodillas en el suelo se sintió en control, tomó a su semi erecto miembro,liberándolo de sus bóxers y lo estrujó desde la base hasta su cabeza con forma hongo, lubricándolo con el hilo de semen que había empezado a colarse de él. El moreno dejó escapar un gruñido y ella le sonrió desafiante, no rompiendo el contacto visual en ningún instante.

Sintió una especial satisfacción al ver como Butch no soportó el placer y cerró los ojos al momento que introdujo su miembro en su boca, aferrando una mano a un soporte del sofá y la otra a la parte trasera de _su_ cuello.

Lo tomaba lenta y tortuosamente, enroscando su peculiar lengua en un movimiento de sube y baja, introduciéndolo de punta a base hasta su garganta.

—Mier...da— maldecía entre bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de enfocarse en las sensaciones que su mujer y su lengua provocaban en él. Butch no estaba seguro que era lo que lo excitaba más; el hecho de que Buttercup le diera una _mamada_ o el hecho de verla dándole una. De cualquier forma estaba en el _puto_ paraíso, la exclusiva habilidad de curvar su lengua como nadie hacía a su mujer provocar en él el más intenso de los placeres.

No le daba respiro y él se sentía a punto de estallar, la tensión en su interior se había tornado inaguantable, estaba a punto de venirse y se lo advirtió a Buttercup, sin embargo ella lo ignoró. Continuó sus atenciones hasta que no lo soportó más y gruñendo tal cual animal salvaje, se vino con fuerza en la boca de su mujer.

Ahora aspiraba agitado y aprovechó el momento para reposar, recuperándose de la onda de placer que se había expandido por su cuerpo y que lo había dejado lánguido. Le llevó unos segundos recuperarse, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al preciso instante que Buttercup se limpiaba un hilo blanco bajo su labio inferior.

Ese gesto tan simple fue, probablemente, el movimiento más sensual que haya visto a su esposa hacer... desde que la conoce.

Y al _carajo_ con todo si eso no lo ponía bestia hambrienta y caliente.

Se deshizo con prisa de sus pantalones y bóxers mientras tomaba a su mujer en sus brazos, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte de ella.

—Habitación ¡ya!— anunció apresurado, esquivando una que otra chuchería en el camino.

—Pensé que dijiste que estabas molido

—Al carajo con eso. Ahora te toca y espero que estés preparada porque voy a _destruirte_ —anunció dando énfasis a la última palabra. Buttercup le sonrió complacida y desafiante.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No muñeca, es una jodida promesa.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando aterrizó sobre la terraza de la alcaldía de Townsville, punto de encuentro y partida de sus diarias patrullas sobre la ciudad junto a sus hermanas, notó la ceja escéptica que su pelirroja hermana mayor había elevado al verla acercarse a pasos... graciosos luego de aterrizar.

—Buttercup, ¿Porqué caminas así?

La morena se enrojeció de pies a cabeza y evitando todo contacto visual con Blossom se limitó a contestarle que "ayer había sido destruida".

Está de más decir que la mayor de las hermanas Utonium no hizo más preguntas relacionadas al tema. El sonrojo en su rostro, sus pasos lentos y graciosos junto con la expersión de satisfacción y la perturbadora (?) sonrisa que vio plasmada en el rostro de Butch cuando hoy por la mañana fue hasta su casa en busca de Brick, le dieron una idea de a lo que se refería su mediana hermana.

Y ella **_no_** necesitaba oír detalles al respecto.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 **Comentarios adjuntos II:** Soy una gran pervertida... pero bueno eso no es notica. El sexo es parte de la vida, disfrútenlo responsablemente.


End file.
